The History of Tropico
Origins Farseers Are Known To Humans As "Black Eyed People" Whom Have A Brutal Past Once The Farseers Attempted To Establish Settlements across the planet earth this ultimately failed do to the southern vampire wars eventually during the world wars the vampires were killing many humans and nations were building powerful weapons the planet became too dangerous for the farseers to remain on earth so they migrated to aven prime orbiting the star aven over time the farseers developed a Forced Evolutionary Virus that rendered their vision colorless without Kelko spores their eyes eventually developed into solid black color the farseers also regressed mentally developing highly sensitive libdos and debilitating hypersexuality farseers often live simple lives playing and singing nursery songs farseers prefer to build their settlements underground in the planetary structure the americans developed a conspiracy theory that labels farseers as the infamous "Black eyed kids" the whole conspiracy theory is false because the farseers would never allow their children to wonder around on the surface of any planet as the natives of most planetary surfaces are not very welcoming of farseers adults or children during the volturi confrontation the cold war occurred between the russians and the americans that could've seen the destruction of all earthborn civilization however the farseers returned to earth and signed a treaty of treason with the amazon coven this created even more tension between the russians and the americans who were still feuding over the mere presence of the vampire coven the arrival of more aliens was a tipping point for russia another series of world wars occurred involving germany russia japan north korea and many other powerful nations the farseers now property of the amazon coven were caught up among the human and vampire fighting the farseers never acknowledged the sovereign debt but rather instead chose to acknowledge the treaty of treason the farseers working very close with the amazon coven won many battles the cold war era forcing the russians and americans to literally resort to covert operations do to the weapons they both had and the vampires superior biology which drastically kept the farseers close to the amazon coven the farseers retaining their nanite technology refused to build a nuclear or space program this caused them to lose the cold war but gained them recognition by the volturi for their devotion to the amazon coven and determination to remain their resource despite the excessive cost and risk it posed to their own species during the modern times the usa developed the strongest military at the cost of their nationalism however even though the usa still has their grand military that would all change when the americans would make the foolish mistake of invading tropico The American Invasion of Tropico And Dead On Arrival The American Military Sent 25 Aircraft Carriers To Tropico In An Attempt To Form Another Proxy Army To Create A False Flag In The Fake News During The Modern Times This Ultimately Backfired When The Amazon Coven Protecting Their Resource Wiped Out Every Active Duty Veteran On All 25 Aircraft Carriers The Death Count Was So High And The Causes of Death So Violent That It Angered Many American Veterans And Many of Them Began Protesting The American Government Questioning The Moral Nature of Those Deaths And How They Died And How Quickly They Died In The Modern Times The Americans Thought They Had A Grand Military But They All Found Out That Their Military Was Never So Grand When Two Vampires Wiped Out 25 American Aircraft Carriers This Sealed The Fate of The Farseer L'Cie For They Were Forever Devoted To Being Their Resource Knowing They Were So Powerful To The Point of Wiping Out The Most Advanced Military On The Planet In Terms of Propaganda